Chalcogenide glass compositions are used in chalcogenide switch devices, including semiconductor memory devices. These compositions generally have a threshold voltage at which they become conductive, i.e., they switch on to allow current flow through a switch. The threshold voltage can change over time. This change is referred to as drift. High drift of compositions can limit the usefulness and performance of devices using chalcogenide switches.